1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sandwich-type applicator for a powdery or pasty product. It is intended in particular for the application of a make-up product such as eye shadow, cheek blusher, make-up foundation, eyeliner, a nail-care product, liquid lip rouge, or loose powder.
Applicators for make-up products such as eye shadows or cheek blushers generally comprise an applicator portion which may be either a tuft of bristles (a pencil brush) or a foam end fitting fixed to the gripping portion such as a rigid handle, generally made of plastic.
When the user wishes to make up, she holds the applicator by the rigid handle with her fingers, impregnates the applicator portion with the make-up product and places the impregnated applicator portion into contact with the zone of the skin to be made up (the eyelid or the cheek). Subsequently, the user moves the applicator while keeping the applicator portion in contact with the skin, to spread the make-up product on the skin.
It is known that applicators with a rigid handle, fitted with a foam end fitting, are soft on contact with the skin. However, a rigid handle does not impart a feeling of softness to the user's finger. Moreover, the handle may slip from the fingers during the making up operation, causing the making up to be imprecise. Moreover, if the user presses hard on the skin during the making up operation, for making up the eyelids for example, this results in excessive pressure on the skin, which renders the making up operation unpleasant.
There therefore exists the need for a make-up applicator whose grip is agreeable for the user.